1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a solar powered illuminated address number device and mailbox structure. It is well known that often times it is difficult to find addresses of friends, relatives, business acquaintances and the like when traveling on the streets in an automobile or truck, particularly where traffic may be heavy or the streets may be poorly lit. This invention particularly concerns a new and improved apparatus or structure to provide illumination to address numbers provided on a mailbox structure to make it easier for passers by to read address numbers on mailboxes, including the urban type mailboxes that are mounted on a house, and the rural type mailboxes that are commonly used in suburban and rural areas in the U.S.A. and elsewhere in the world. This invention further concerns the easy installation and modification capabilities of the address numerals, thereby allowing one to replace an address with a decorated address or sign.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Based on my knowledge of the prior art, I have found that it has been common practice to place painted unlit address numbers on a mailbox post or on a mailbox. Also, I have found that there are various solar panel circuits and devices that are shown in a number of prior art patents as here after listed in the attached Information Disclosure Statement. Sometimes these mailbox numbers are light reflective. I am unaware of any usage, however, of electrically illuminated address numbers which are solar powered. This is an important advantage since electrical power is not generally available at a road side residential mailbox location.